


Day One

by RileyMasters



Series: Time's Clicking Away: 15 Minute Fics [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyMasters/pseuds/RileyMasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Spencer Reid's first day at the BAU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day One

**Author's Note:**

> My absolute first attempt at writing Criminal Minds.

People were giving him weird looks.

He tried to ignore them as he walked through the building, but it was a little hard. Already, he had a bit of a reputation of being a genius. Include the fact that he was given waivers for all of the physical courses at the academy and people started talking.

Being Special Agent Jason Gideon’s protégé just pissed them off.

Even on the elevator the looks didn’t stop.

He stepped off and paused, lost in the chaos. For a single second he felt fear, felt as though he should just get right back on the elevator and fly home, back to Vegas.

That thought was out of his head nearly immediately.

The glass doors in front of him opened. A man in a rather nice suit stepped through. He spotted him.

“Dr. Reid?”

He looked at the man.

“Welcome to the BAU. My name is Aaron Hotchner.”

Time to start his new life.


End file.
